Just a little loving
by Schizo-of-Destiny
Summary: Oneshot. Like the title says, just a little loving. Pairings: ZexionDemyx, ZexionAxelDemyx. More details inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own KH2 or any of its characters, and I also don't own the book 'Duistere Parels' (Dark Pearls) or any of its wonderful short stories.

WARNING: This fic contains YAOI and LIME. No like, no read. Flames will be used to make myself a nice cup of hot chocolate with whip cream.

This fic is a gift for YoruRyu, I hope you like it! And to everyone else who reads this: enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx was sitting on his favourite couch, reading a new book he bought only yesterday. It was a book full of short but powerful suspense stories.

'What just happened? He couldn't understand. First the flash, then the rattling, or was it the sound of gunshots? Then the window shattered and--'

Further than that he couldn't read, because someone interrupted him by tapping on the shoulder.

"Yikes!!" Demyx yelped, jumping up in shock.

The one who tapped him was Zexion, he chuckled softly at Demyx' reaction. "It's only me."

Demyx sighed softly in relief.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to startle me like that?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that those suspense stories you love so much are not good for you?"

Demyx glared at Zexion. "I'll read whatever I like, thank you."

Zexion chuckled again, he carefully took the book from Demyx and placed it on a nearby table, then he sat down next to him on the couch and began to snuggle with him.

"Didn't you miss me?" he whispered in Demyx' ear.

"Hmmm, yeah, I did…"

Zexion put his arms around Demyx' waist and pulled him close, Demyx placed his arms around his lover's neck and leaned against him.

"Anything unusual today?" Demyx purred.

Zexion shook his head. "Nope. The outside world is as boring as ever. Maybe I should break the coffee machine again like last week, that was fun."

"Vexen and Xigbar sure got angry at that point, huh?"

"Yep. But it's their own fault for being such coffee addicts."

Demyx chuckled. "You can be so evil sometimes… I like that about you."

"Want me to show you how evil I can really be?" Zexion purred seductively, he leaned down a bit and gently licked Demyx' ear.

He moaned. "Not the ear thing again… Damn you, Zexion…"

Zexion grinned.

"Your weak points are so easy to find…"

"Just because you found them doesn't mean it's easy for others to find them as well, you know…" Demyx moaned.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, but I don't think I will approve," Zexion purred. He started to lick Demyx' ear again, a little harder this time.

"Zexion..!!"

"Keep it down a bit for the neighbours, my little cupcake. Wouldn't want any of the other guys to find out about our activities after all."

Demyx glared up at Zexion. "With you working on my ear like that it's hard to keep it down, you know… Besides, I think Axel is up to something. Did you see the way he looks at us every time we happen to arrive somewhere together?"

"No."

"Ugh, you're so blind!"

"Blinded by my love for you, my sweet…" Zexion purred.

He got up and carried his Demyx towards the bedroom in bridal style.

At the bedroom, Zexion put Demyx down on the bed and immediately started to pull at his clothes.

"Easy on the shirt, it's my favourite…" Demyx managed to whisper as Zexion nuzzled his neck gently.

Zexion chuckled softly. "I will."

He kissed Demyx' neck and started feeling him up under the shirt. Demyx made soft sounds of pleasure when he felt Zexion's hands caress his stomach and his chest, he started to tug at his shirt too.

"My, aren't we impatient…" Zexion purred. He sat on Demyx' waist and seductively took his shirt off, then he tossed it into a random corner of the room.

Demyx felt blood rush to his cheeks and also to certain other parts of his body when he looked at Zexion's exposed chest. "Zexion…"

Zexion smiled seductively. "Do you like what you see?"

"I always like to see you, Zexion, and you know it."

"Mmmm, come here you…"

Demyx moaned softly when Zexion leaned down and started to nip at the sensitive skin of his neck, he traced his lover's strong arms with his fingertips and enjoyed every nip at his neck.

The two lovers were so involved with each other that they didn't even notice another person entering their appartment.

"I knew you two were hiding something," a voice spoke.

Zexion immediately stopped with what he was doing and looked back at the door in shock.

"Axel!!"

Demyx looked up in shock too. "Axel?!"

Indeed, it was Axel leaned against the opened door, he was looking amused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zexion demanded.

"Just came in to find out what all the noise was about. I could hear you all the way down the hall. If I were you, I'd keep it down a little more. Got it memorised?"

Demyx glared at Zexion. "Told you so."

Zexion mumbled a couple of curses, he really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Axel, could you leave? We're in the middle of something here."

"Sending me off, eh? I don't think so, you guys owe me. More people heard the noise, but I managed to convince them that your television was too loud and that I'd tell you to turn down the volume. If it weren't for me, you would've had a whole crowd standing here instead of just innocent little me," Axel bluntly stated, observing his fingernails.

Zexion mumbled some curses again.

Demyx sat up a little bit. "Is there something you want from us in return?"

Axel grinned.

"Well, yeah. Otherwise I would've left already."

"Then what the hell do you want anyway?" Zexion snarled. He was getting fed up.

Demyx looked at the expression on Axel's face and turned a bright red. "Zexion, I think he wants to join the party."

"WHAT?!"

"Easy, man! I'm a lonely guy, and chicks just won't do the trick. And besides…" he purred as he seductively unbuttoned his black blouse, "..I have much to offer."

He dropped the blouse on the floor.

Demyx found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Axel's chest, the same went for Zexion.

"I never really noticed how attractive you are," Demyx whispered, blushing like crazy.

"Yeah…" Zexion agreed.

Axel felt flattered, he took place on the bed next to the two guys and smiled at them handsomely. "Shall we begin, then?"

The question remained unanswered, at least no words were used to answer it. Actions, however, were.

Zexion got off of Demyx waist and laid down on the other side of Axel, so him and Demyx could sandwich the redhead.

Demyx traced the lines on Axel's chest and searched for sensitive spots on his neck, he found the weak spot he was looking for when his nose brushed against Axel's ear. The redhead made a cute sound, begging for more.

"I see we have something in common," Demyx purred as he began to gently tease him with his tongue.

Zexion brushed his fingertips over Axel's nipples, slowly hardening them.

"I wonder what you taste like…" he murmured as he pressed his own lips against Axel's.

Axel enjoyed the kiss, he opened his mouth when he felt Zexion nibble on his lower lip, demanding entrance.

Zexion pulled back from the kiss a minute later and grinned. "Spicy…"

He kissed him again.

Demyx felt left out, being the only one with his shirt still on. He took it off and tossed it into a random direction, then he turned back to Axel, who was enjoying all the attention very much.

"You guys are crazy…" Axel murmured.

Zexion teasingly gave one of the redhead's nipples a playful lick. "Crazy for loving each other and loving you?"

"Not just because of that. You're just crazy… You're also crazy for wrecking the coffee machine, Vexen and Xigbar would kill you if they found out. Not even I am crazy enough to deny those two their cup of coffee."

"Ah, so you knew…"

"Man, I know everything."

Demyx nipped at Axel's ear softly and purred at him. "What else do you know?"

Axel grinned. "How about the fact that there's another man standing in your doorway?"

Zexion and Demyx both abruptly stopped with what they were doing and stared at the door in horror, for none other than Vexen and Xigbar were standing there.

"A tv, huh?" Vexen huffed.

Xigbar got his guns out. "You are all going down."

Axel held up his hands in shock. "Why me too?!"

"Because you lied to us, bitch."

"Oy, look who's talking, Vexen. I know what you do with Marluxia when no one's looking!!"

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE ALL DEAD MEAT!!!"

The three men decided to make their way out of the room in what way ever possible, they got up from the bed quickly only mere seconds before it was shot to smithereens by Xigbar, and then Axel burned a hole in the wall so they could all run off.

"Get back here!!" Xigbar shouted. He jumped after them through the hole, Vexen followed.

Saix opened his door curiously to see what was going on, he was very surprised to see three halfnaked men being chased by an angry Xigbar and angry Vexen.

He shook his head. "People these days…"

Zexion jumped up a couple of times during the run to avoid getting extra holes in his shoes.

"He's right behind us!" he called to the front of the line, where Axel was running.

"Waaaaaah, I don't wanna die!!" Demyx yelped.

Axel looked back. "Chill out, dudes, I know the perfect place where we can go."

The three guys took a sprint and ran to another appartment, Axel knocked on the door.

"It's Axel, Zexion and Demyx, please open the door, it's an emergency!"

Larxene opened the door. "Huh?"

"Thank you!" Axel said gratefully as he bowed a bit before rushing into Larxene's home.

Zexion and Demyx politely thanked her too before running after Axel.

Larxene then took a look at running Xigbar and Vexen, who were also ready to storm her appartment. However, the girl did not agree.

'I haven't forgotten about the bra incident yet, I'll make them pay,' she thought.

And so, to keep the men from entering her house, she made an electric barrier which zapped them upon entering the doorway.

Vexen looked in the mirror after being zapped. "My hair! My beautiful hair!"

Xigbar sat on the floor in a dazed state, he looked up at Larxene questioningly.

"Some advise from me to you, friend. Keep your paws OFF my underwear!" she snarled as she shut the door into his face.

Larxene walked to her living room to ask the three boys what was going on, but she saw the opened window and knew they had already left.

Meanwhile, the three fugitives climbed their way to the roof and were now enjoying the fresh air up there.

"Thank God it's summer," Demyx said, "otherwise we would be freezing now."

"So true," Axel agreed.

Zexion looked around. "Do you guys think anyone will be coming up here soon?"

"I don't think so, Zexion, why do you ask?"

"..because I'm still in the mood."

Axel and Demyx looked at each other, then they smiled and silently agreed that now was a good time to finish what they started.

Both boys grinned at aroused Zexion. "Come here then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like? No like?

Please R & R.


End file.
